


Во всём виноват продуктовый магазин

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Indulgent, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Один, и только один раз Стайлз после игровой площадки решил сходить в магазин, потому что он не купил молока по возвращению из вуза. Конечно, именно в этот момент ему судьбой было предписано встретить кого-то из старой стаи, той, что он оставил.





	Во всём виноват продуктовый магазин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's grocery shop's fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315310) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Бета: [Эошаан](http://keepeth.diary.ru/)  
> Писалось в команде fandom Non-trivial AU 2018  
> Раньше: Это вина продуктового магазина

Стайлзу нравилось быть ребёнком в том смысле, в котором вряд ли кто-то бы понял. Его отец, по крайней мере, уж точно. Не совсем. Иногда он подыгрывал, и ему это даже нравилось, но чаще ему было неуютно от этого, и он просил Стайлза не беспокоить его.  
  
Эйдж-плэй проходил бы гораздо проще, если бы ему хотелось более стандартную его версию. Ну, в интернете всё было относительно нормально, потому что все эти «Мамочки» и «Папочки» не были с ним, но первая встреча всё портила. Потому что это было неловко, когда Стайлз всё ещё был в своём взрослом теле и делал вид, что он ребёнок. Так что он быстро забросил эту идею.  
  
Ещё одной проблемой было то, что некоторые глубоко засели в дэдди/мамми кинки, но стоило кому-то назвать Стайлза деткой, так он бежал. Даже когда ему было четыре, он никогда не позволял никому так себя называть, и не позволит в двадцать. И ещё проблемой было то, что люди просили чего-то сексуального, когда его волновало только что-то платоническое.  
  
Иногда Стайлз просто вставал перед зеркалом, позволяя его телу принять форму, которая его больше устраивала. Мускулы, которые он наработал посредством бега и сражения за свою жизнь, растворялись, уступая место тощим конечностям и затем, если хотелось, покрывались детским жирком. Его средний для взрослого рост становился слишком высоким для подростка, и затем слишком низким для ребёнка. На лице сглаживались морщинки и щетина, возвращались острые скулы и затем снова скрывались под детскими щеками. И вот вместо взрослого стоял ребёнок восьми лет или младше, в слишком большой одежде. Его футболка доставала до колен, джинсы и трусы забыты на полу.  
  
Стайлзу нравилось быть ребёнком — маленьким, чтобы он мог взбираться по мебели в квартире за необходимыми вещами, чтобы можно было закутаться в мягкое одеяло и, может быть, представить, что его родитель вернётся домой и всё будет хорошо. Конечно, когда он был таким маленьким, реже выше метра двадцати сантиметров, он сталкивался с некоторыми проблемами, но всё же он мог быть именно таким, каким хотел. Он мог избежать естественных реакций тела, которых не хотелось испытывать, например, возбуждения. И к тому же он мог делать вещи, которые обычно считались нормальными только для детей, но без неловкости.  
  
Но по большому счёту он становился ребёнком и занимался тем же, чем обычно, типа сидения в интернете, чтения, просмотра телевизора. Некоторое время назад даже купил одежду, чтобы иногда ходить играть на детскую площадку недалеко от дома. Чаще всего когда детей там немного, потому что ему всё ещё неловко с ними говорить.  
  
И однажды, только однажды после детской площадки Стайлз решил сходить в магазин, потому что он не купил молока после учёбы. Конечно, именно в этот момент ему было судьбой предназначено встретить кого-то из старой стаи, той, из которой он ушёл. Его не то чтобы выгнали, скорее он сам увидел, что они из себя представляли, сел в джип и уехал в Нью-Йорк, стоило только выпуститься из школы. И всё было к лучшему, если верить слухам, какой в Бикон-Хиллз происходил ад, и ему оставалось только надеяться, что его отец, Мелисса и Лиам в этом не увязли. Лидия уехала вместе с ним, а остальные... ну, они не особо его заботили.  
  
— Стайлз? — прямо над ним раздался знакомый голос, и Стайлз чуть не выронил молоко.  
  
— Нет, — только и сказал он и почти побежал к кассе, когда сильная рука схватила за капюшон и остановила. Ну что ж, это именно та ситуация, в которой никто бы не хотел оказаться, когда он метр ростом и примерно пяти лет: встретиться со старыми знакомыми.  
  
Питер, и это определённо был он, вздохнул и присел рядом. Стайлз, наверное, выглядел смущённым, но он также не собирался пытаться сбежать или просить помощи. Некоторое время Питер осматривал его, осознавая, как он выглядел.  
  
— Стайлз, ты попал в какие-то неприятности, или всё хорошо?  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Просто крохотный.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами. Питер забрал у него молоко и положил в свою продуктовую корзину. Стайлз потянулся, чтобы забрать обратно, но Питер не дал.  
  
— Продуктовый магазин, наверное, не то место, где об этом стоит говорить, — пробормотал Питер.  
  
— Не то чтобы я пришёл сюда вообще что-то обсуждать, просто верни молоко, отпусти и забудь, что ты вообще меня видел.  
  
— О нет, я буду безответственным взрослым, если оставлю маленького ребёнка одного в столь поздний час. Так что будь милым и не закатывай истерику, когда я возьму тебя на руки, отнесу к кассе, заплачу за продукты и донесу до машины. Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, то, может быть, я куплю тебе мороженое. — Питер почти хищно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно. Это называется похищение.  
  
— Правда? Ну, тогда кричи, дождись полиции, которая заберёт тебя на станцию, когда они будут пытаться найти твоих родителей. Или можешь пойти со мной, и я отвезу тебя домой, накормлю и прочитаю сказку на ночь.  
  
— Ах ты...  
  
— Всё в порядке? — Голос охранника оборвал Стайлза.  
  
— А, да, конечно. Просто мой сын немного устал. Ну так, детёныш, давай заплатим за продукты и поедем домой, посмотрим мультики?  
  
Стайлз со злостью уставился на Питера, потому что он назвал его так, как обычно звал отец.  
  
— Ага, пап, — Стайлз почти прошептал, но достаточно громко, чтобы охранник его услышал. Он подошёл к Питеру и обнял его, больно цепляясь за его шею. Но не то чтобы Питер, взрослый и неумирающий оборотень, вообще это почувствовал.  
  
Питер встал, в одной руке держал корзину, а другой крепко прижимал Стайлза. Стайлз обвил его ногами (ну, попытался, торс Питера оказался для этого слишком большим, к тому же его грязные ботинки определённо оставят следы на одежде, так что он это счёл победой) и прижался ближе, по какой-то причине чувствуя себя в безопасности. Он даже скорчил рожицу подозрительному охраннику, что немного расслабило того. Люди в основном любили детей.  
  
Стайлз вёл себя настолько раздражающе, насколько возможно, пытался взять сладости и пнуть Питера в процессе. Тот зарычал, достаточно тихо, чтобы только Стайлз его услышал, затем взял сладости и показал Стайлзу.  
  
— Детёныш, если ты хотел, то мог просто сказать об этом. Нет необходимости пытаться достать их самому, идёт?  
  
— Ага, — сказал Стайлз и попробовал взять сладости, доверяя Питеру удержать его от падения.  
  
— Нам нужно сначала заплатить. — Питер положил сладости на ленту перед кассиром. — Деньги — это зло, но зло необходимое.  
  
Стайлз надулся и кивнул, обнимая Питера. Его держали очень высоко, и это нервировало. Даже было интересно, как дети не боялись высоты постоянно.  
  
Когда они вышли из магазина, оказалось, что уже стемнело, даже слишком, по мнению Стайлза, так что он прижался ближе к Питеру. К счастью, тот ничего не сказал.  
  
— У меня в машине нет детского сидения, так что придётся прогуляться. Ты недалеко живёшь, я так думаю?  
  
— И ты понесёшь меня до самого дома?  
  
— Ну, наверное, у меня нет выбора, верно?  
  
Стайлз пробормотал адрес и просто позволил Питеру нести его домой. Он, возможно, даже задремал, потому что они уже были возле многоэтажки.  
  
— Хорошо спалось, приятель?  
  
— Ой, нахуй иди.  
  
— А, это плохое слово, и тебе нужно помыть рот с мылом. Но для начала, нам нужно отнести тебя домой. Этаж и квартира?  
  
— Четвёртый и четыре семь.  
  
— Лифт работает? — Питер зашёл внутрь.  
  
— Наверное, но я обычно по лестнице.  
  
— Даже когда ты такой?  
  
— Ага, помогает, когда слишком много энергии.  
  
Они дошли до квартиры Стайлза в тишине, затем он достал ключи, которые носил на шее как кулон, и отдал их Питеру. Он с лёгкостью открыл дверь, поставил Стайлза и пакеты на пол, затем закрыл дверь. Стайлз быстро разулся.  
  
— Я изменюсь, подожди немного.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не нужно. Оставайся таким, если больше нравится.  
  
— Ну, мне не особо нравится быть так, когда ты здесь, — и Стайлз убежал в комнату и закрыл дверь. Что же, это было грубо. Стайлзу нужно было как минимум десять минут, чтобы вернуться в свой настоящий возраст, ну, уже меньше, потому что он начал обращаться стоило Питеру поставить его. Одежда, которая была чуть велика, теперь немного жала.  
  
Питер бродил по квартире, но не подходил к комнате. Когда Стайлз стал выглядеть на шестнадцать, он надел подходящую одежду и вышел. Питер был на кухне и выглядел так, словно бы Стайлз его очень сильно ударил. Запоздало Стайлз вспомнил, что именно так он выглядел в их первую встречу, и, наверное, это напомнило Питеру о его деяниях и безумии. Ну, ещё пара минут и Стайлз будет выглядеть на свои двадцать.  
  
— Эйдж-шифтинг? — спросил Питер, и Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
— Да. Но старше стать не могу. Ты уже всем растрепал?  
  
— Никогда. И, к тому же, не то чтобы я много кому мог рассказать. Тем более здесь, в Нью-Йорке, — Стайлз промолчал, думая, стоит ли убить Питера прежде, чем он найдёт кому рассказать. — Эйдж-шифтеры редки, но и они либо урождённые, либо укушенные. Какого типа ты?  
  
— Урождённый. Узнал не самым лучшим способом, что если я остаюсь младше достаточно долго, то вообще не взрослею.  
  
— Ты всегда казался мне человеком, который пытался бы выглядеть старше. Наверное, мне стоило понять, что это не так.  
  
— Не думаю. Никто не понял, так что, может мы просто забудем об этом вот всём и сделаем вид, что не живём в одном городе?  
  
— Нет, — серьёзно сказал Питер, без привычной полуулыбки. — Ты эйдж-шифтер, который превращается в ребёнка. Ты живёшь в не самом хорошем районе, в здании без особой охраны, и ты правда думаешь, что всё хорошо? Что я могу просто уйти?  
  
— Ну, ты уехал из Бикон-Хиллз даже раньше меня, так что, наверное, можешь.  
  
Питер вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Я уехал, потому что у тебя была стая, и стабильная, ну и в которой меня не особо жаловали. И не прикидывайся дурачком, ты понял мои мотивы и уехал, как и все благоразумные люди. И сейчас ты тут эйдж-плеишь сам с собой.  
  
— Ой, не кинкшеймь меня, — Стайлз взмахнул руками. — И я всё ещё думаю, что ты можешь уйти. Ты считаешь меня стаей, это приятно, но...  
  
— Ты ведь никогда не превращался перед кем-то, кроме шерифа, верно? — Стайлз замер, и Питер глубоко вздохнул, показывая, что он понял. — Я не буду пытаться убедить тебя, а просто расскажу, что я сегодня видел. В продуктовом я заметил твой запах, и очень удивился, не учуяв твоей привычной тревожности, и ещё больше, когда ребёнок, с которым я и не собирался говорить, сказал, что он не Стайлз. И затем оказалось, что этому ребёнку не хватало прикосновений, и он уснул на мне без раздумий. Ты не из тех людей, которые спят при людях, которым ты не доверяешь. Ты никогда не спал рядом с оборотнями, и может даже сам этого не замечал. К тому же, я увидел плохой квартал, почти не отапливаемую квартиру и множество признаков того, что большую часть времени проводишь ребёнком. И я не думаю, что это безопасно, просто знай.  
  
Стайлзу хотелось провалиться под землю, потому что то, как Питер это сказал? Это звучало ужасно, и он и так это знал.  
  
— Не то чтобы у меня есть деньги, чтобы это изменить, ну пока я не найду работу уж точно, — Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
— Я могу предложить тебе сделку. Ты переезжаешь ко мне, я плачу за квартиру, еду и, возможно, одежду и всё, что тебе хочется.  
  
— Похоже, я вот-вот обзаведусь сладким папочкой, — Стайлз улыбнулся, а Питер нахмурился. — Прости. Так, и что мне нужно для этого сделать? Я не особо хорош в постели.  
  
— Ты не мой типаж, — сказал Питер и продолжил поверх возмущённого «эй». — Тебе нужно будет просто приходить домой и быть ребёнком. Можешь даже не вести себя как оный, просто позволь мне о тебе позаботиться.  
  
— Позаботиться в смысле покупать мне вещи и носить из комнаты в комнату, или типа мыть меня и всё такое?  
  
— Для начала только обеспечивать, а потом посмотрим. Ты не обязан решать сейчас. Когда заканчивается аренда?  
  
— Э, примерно через десять дней. Мне нужно было сказать домовладельцу за две недели до, так что...  
  
— У тебя десять дней на решение, — Питер встал и записал свой номер телефона на листе бумаги. — Позвони мне, если ответ «да», я разберусь с домовладельцем и твоим переездом. Ну а сейчас мне нужно домой, так что хороших снов. Закрой за мной дверь.  
  
— Ха-ха, ты такой смешной, — Стайлз встал и пошёл за Питером. — В любом случае, если это настолько плохой район, что ты здесь вообще забыл?  
  
— Работал.  
  
— Что, убивал людей? — Стайлз усмехнулся.  
  
— Нет, я адвокат, работаю в конторе, занимающейся сверхъестественными делами, — Питер обулся и взял пакеты с продуктами с пола. Стайлз приблизился и выудил молоко со сладостями. Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить. — Звони мне, если что-то понадобиться. Хороших снов.  
  
— Ага, снов.

  
  
Стайлз позвонил Питеру через пять дней и согласился переехать к нему.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
